Painted Smiles
by ShurelyTemple
Summary: Xiahou Dun has always hated Cao Cao, now he is 24 and finally notices that he starts to have feelings for Cao Cao, but not the feelings he wanted. XiahouDunxCaoCao T! for sexual content, and drug use?


**Name:** Painted smiles

**Rating:** teen

**Couple:** Xiahou Dun X Cao Cao

**Warnings:** ...crappy beginnings

**Disclaimer:** ... I own nothing!!!

**Authors Notes:** errrr...I came up with this outta boredom

**~xXx~**

"XIAHOU DUN!" My lord yelled for me. I rushed down the hallway. I really don't understand what he wants me for now. I mean like I didn't everything he wanted this morning. I brought him his breakfast, changed him out of his night clothes, dressed him, and brought him his wine when he wanted it. What dose he want now? I ran a little faster.

I was expecting CLANK CLANK be hide me, but I forgot my armor back in my room. I put my two hands on the big wood doors. I shoved the door open."XIAHOU DUN!" Cao Cao yelled at me again. I entered the door.

"Cousin?"My deep voice seemed to lighten up a little. He was lying down in his bed, his legs spread apart from each other. One of his gloved hands were on his stomach covered in armor, and the other was under his head. Even if I detest him, I still can say he looked pretty damn sexy here. His brown eyes looked over at me.

"Xiahou Dun, Finally you came what were you doing?"

"Cousin, I was in my room." Usually I'd go into more detail, but if he knew I was masturbating, over him, I don't think it'd seem all that pretty. He better not notice the little point in the crotch of my pants due to the erection. I new I should put on my armor dress thing, but no the cry of him made me run, and leave everything but my shirt and yellow pants. His double brown eyes took a good look at me. I started to sweat, and shaking slightly.

His eyes were getting close my crotch, and that I didn't want."Cousin, you wanted me for what." My deep voice seemed to come back. His brown eyes looked up at me."Oh yes. My cousin I want some wine."

...wine? That's all he wanted was some damn wine. It got me out of my masturbating for some damn wine! That you can go get your self! Sometimes I can hate Cao Cao More then anything!

"Yes cousin, I'll get your wine."I nod, and leave the room. I was pissed, I hope I didn't slam his door, or else he'll keep me in his room for a longer amount of time, and I'll have to be irritated by this annoying erection. I ran my quickest into the abandoned kitchen; Zhang Liao was standing by the fridge. I really didn't want to waste time; I ignored the brown set of eyes watching me. I smelted the sweet smell of meat buns. My stomach growled, I was about to grab one, but my cock itched for the soft touch of a hand or a mouth. I took a step towards the fridge instead of the stove. Liao watched my every move like if he were learning something new.  
"Is that another bottle for Cao Cao?" Liao finally got my attention. I must have not been paying much attention to what I was doing; there was a bottle of wine in my hand. He was standing right in front of me, I could just feel his brown eyes staring me down, and burning my soul, no wonder he was with the yellow turbans. I took a side step, so at least I was looking him directly in the eye.  
"Ah, yup it's another one for him." I said quietly. My looked down at the bottle, like if I've never seen where it came from. "Sometimes I wish he'd just get up and do this stuff himself."  
I was in no mood, to hear what else Liao had to say. I just let my boots lead me to the door, and I ran towards my cousin's room. I have never ran so fast in my life. My hands collided with the door so fast I swear if I went any harder they would have broke in a million pieces. I took a deep breath, and looked around the room for my cousin.  
He was standing, straight in front of the window. His back was facing me. "Cousin, I have brought you the wine." I said loudly, hoping I'd catch his attention. He turned his body and faced me. I ran over to him. He extended his hand, towards my crotch area. I blushed was he really going there. I suddenly noticed my hand was near there with the bottle of wine. His long pale fingers grabbed on the top of it, my fingers just let go.  
He took the bottle over to his side; his face smiled a clever smile. "Xiahou Dun, thank you for the wine." His eyes glared down to the little unusual bump in the crotch in my pants. "Now you may go back to your...ahh fun," he smirked at me.  
My face got hotter. It was probably little shaded pink. "Ahh, yes your welcome cousin. " I nodded and left my hurried feet lead me quickly out of his chambers and towards my own. I wondered if he knew it was over him. That would have been the best time ever to say to him, "I love you." I'm such a retard.


End file.
